Breaking Magic
by sman97
Summary: New mages have arrived at Discipline. A thief, a musician, and an archer.  All completely different. So when they have to work together to save Winding   Circle, will they rise to the challenge, or fall, with the rest of Emalan to follow them?SetAfterBook
1. Chapter 1: The Thief Lord's Problem

Chapter 1

In the sewers of the Slums, the Thief Lord paced back and forth, muttering to himself. Recently, he had come across a young boy, no older than twelve, in the sewers, with no memories, except one word. "Cruz".

Since then, his gang had been attacked by nobody. Flying into the wall with nobody in sight, bones breaking for no apparent reason, tripping while running from the guards and getting caught. And all of these people had either bullied the boy, or made fun of him.

The Thief Lord knew he had to get rid of the boy, to prevent any more mishaps, but he didn't want to kill him. He hadn't done anything to deserve it. It's not his fault he's plagued with all these strange magics...

"That's it!" the Thief Lord exclaimed, with an idea forming in his head. Magic. He had heard of a temple that specialized in magic, not far from here. He could send the boy there, to control his powers, and to get him away from the rest of the thieves.

He rushed to his desk, which was solid oak (It had taken many trips to a nobles house and many death threats to obtain) and grabbed a piece of paper, and his writing tools.

He quickly wrote a letter, asking the people at the temple to train this boy to control his power, being sure to use a few spells he had picked up to keep people from tracing the letter back to him. He had a little magic, enough to cast small spells, but that was his little secret.

He put the letter in an envelope, with the same spells on it as the letter, and sealed it with a red stamp he had "found" on one of the trips to the Noble's house. He went to the door of his room, located deep in the sewer system his gang lived in, and told the thief on guard outside to bring the boy at once.

When the thief left, the Thief Lord sat down on his pallet (many more trips to a Noble's house) and sighed. A small part of him was going to miss the boy. But a larger part of him was planning the next heist where the boy wouldn't be in the way.

He was going over possible locations when there were three short knocks on the door, a pause, than two more. The Thieves Knock. "Come in." the Thief Lord said, grasping the envelope and preparing to explain to the boy what was going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Milly

Chapter Two

It was pouring at the mansion of the Sentin family. In one of the many rooms in the vast mansion, a girl no older than twelve sat at the window, with a sad look on her face, and even sadder thoughts in her head. Milly Sentin was an unusual Noble.

She didn't like politics, or any of the other stuff noble girls were supposed to like. She was terrible at needle point, started a fire when she tried to boil water, and accidentally spilt hot tea all over a young prince's lap at a tea party her parents forced her to host.

The one thing she liked was music. She would play her piano or violin whenever she had the chance. She loved the sound of it, and she was never happier than when she was listening to music.

But her parents didn't like her interest in music. They had taken all her instruments from her room, and had forbidden any kind of music in the mansion. If there was even a hum, the culprit would be hung from his toes at the main gate, for visitors to laugh at.

That was the cause of Milly's gloominess. Her maids were worried about her, and kept voicing their worries to her parents, but they seemed intent of ridding her of all interest in the musical arts.

She sat at her window, staring into the rain and wishing for her violin, when she saw a carriage pull up to the gate. It passed through and Milly saw the mark of the Duke on the side of the carriage. It was probably a messenger from the Duke, she told herself.

She watched as a girl a few years older than her got out of the carriage and walked up to the door, and knocked. A few moments later, the door opened and the girl and her guards entered. Milly wished she could have her instruments back now more than ever.

At the same time Milly Sentin was wishing for her instruments, Sandrilene fa Toren was wishing she could be anywhere but this gloomy mansion. She had to inform Baron Sentin that his younger brother, Jin Sentin, had passed away in his sleep. She didn't want to be the one to inform the Baron, but her great- uncle, Duke Vedris, couldn't spare anyone at the moment, so she was stuck with the job.

She knocked on the door, and waited until her and her guards were admitted, and stepped into the grand hall. It was decorated with wall hangings that most likely cost enough to feed a small village for a month. She walked through the hall, hoping to get this over as soon as possible.

Half an hour later, after the Baron had been informed of Sandrilene's presence, she was sitting across from him in an expensive looking chair. The baron greeted her with more respect than he would a normal noble lady, but this one was the great niece of the Duke himself. Best not to offend her. He had also heard of her weaving magic. He didn't want the expensive wall hangings to be destroyed.

"Baron Sentin, I must tell you something. It brings me only sadness to iform you, but..." Sandrilene told the Baron how Jin had passed away from the wound he had suffered from, when he had fallen off his horse and trampled on. The horse was slain and burned, for injuring the man.

After she was done, the Baron covered his face in his hands and whispered prayers to the various gods, and made the gods circle on his chest. "Jin was a great man, and I am immensely sorry for his passing." Sandrilene said.

The Baron looked at her and smiled. "Yes, he was a great man. And I'll make sure his funeral is grand. Maid!" he called in a harsh voice. The change had startled Sandrilene, but she composed herself as a maid walked into the room. "Yes sir? She asked.

"Inform Lady Petel that we will be attending a funeral in three days time. And send my daughter here at once." The maid bowed and left the room. A few moments later, the Baron's daughter opened the door and slipped in, without making a sound. "Hello father," she said.

"Yes, Milly. This is Lady Sandrilene fa Toren, the Duke's great niece. Lady Sandrilene, this is my daughter, Milly." Sandrilene was looking at the girl with curiosity. It wasn't the girl's boy like clothes, but the magic she saw in the girl. It was there, deep down, but she was sure it was magic.

"Baron, has your daughter ever been tested for magic?" she asked the Baron, catching him and Milly off guard. He nodded and said, "But the magicseer said there wasn't a drop in her. Why do you ask?"

Sandrilene looked at him and said, "Have you heard about what happened during that earthquake five years ago?" The baron nodded. Who hadn't?

"Well, as a result of my friend Tris becoming able to see magic, I obtained the ability too. And I see magic in your daughter."

Baron Sentin stared at her, mouth hanging open. His daughter did the same. Just moments ago, she had been wishing for her instruments. Now she was listening to this girl say she had magic! The Baron shook his head and said, "She can't. We had multiple magicseers look at her, and they all said she had none."

Sandrilene looked him in the eye and said, "Yes but magicseers said the same thing about me, but look at me now." She lifted her hand and the threads in the Baron's shirt began to unravel and put themselves together again. He jumped at the sudden movement.

He frowned and ordered Milly out of the room. She stood on the other side of the door, wishing she could hear through wood, when the door opened and her father opened stepped out. "Milly, pack your things. You are going with Lady Sandrilene to Winding Circle to begin your magic lessons."

An hour later, Milly was climbing into the cart after Sandrilene, still amazed at what was going on. For her entire life, the mansion had been her prison. Now she was free, and she owed it all to this girl who claimed she had magic. Before she had left the main hall, the maid who had summoned her to the main hall had whispered to her, "I slipped your violin into your bags,"

She watched as the mansion dissapeared farther into the distance, wondering what she was getting into.


End file.
